The invention relates to a separator disk package.
A centrifuge having a separator disk package is disclosed, for instance, in DE 10 2008 051 867 A1. Separator disks are commonly produced from metal. Usually, lugs in the form of webs or points are here configured on the separator disk, which lugs on the one hand ensure the spacing of the disks in the axial direction, and on the other hand define flow paths. For the technological background, DE 610 987 PS, DE 195 37 268 C1, U.S. Pat. No. 3,133,880 A, U.S. Pat. No. 3,335,946 and DE 17 69 636, which respectively disclose separator disks having a wide variety of lug arrangements, should also be cited. One aim of the development is to design the separator disks of a disk package of a separator or of some other centrifuge such that, when a product is clarified of solids, an optimal clarification effect is obtained.
The achievement of this aim is the object of the invention.
As a result of the separator disks, having a labyrinth-like channel course comprising an at least dual or multiple diversion of the product at web-like lugs through respectively more than 120°, preferably through more than 150°, particularly preferably through substantially 180° respectively, a guided flow is achieved, which flow enables better utilization of the clarifying area of the separator disks.
In design terms, it is particularly simple if the flow channel or flow channels is/are bounded by elevations in the form of formed-in or formed-on or attached lugs, in particular web-like lugs, of the separator disks.
Furthermore, it is advantageous if preferably each separator disk is divided by first lugs in the peripheral direction into a plurality of peripherally distributed angular segments, so that, during operation of the centrifuge with rotating drum, no or only little liquid can flow from disk segment to disk segment in the peripheral direction.
It is particularly advantageous if the web-like lugs of the separator disks are distributed in such a way on the separator disk, in particular within the angular segments, that a product to be processed is conducted initially radially from outside to in, then radially from inside to out (first diversion through virtually or substantially 180°), and then back radially from outside to in (second diversion through substantially or virtually 180°). In this way, a particularly good utilization of the clarifying area is achieved, since a product remains in the disk gap for a relatively long time before it is led off as a clarified phase to the center. In this way, a very advantageous flow behavior in a flow channel which can also be denoted as Z-shaped or S-shaped is achieved.
It is here, in turn, particularly advantageous if the flow channel or flow channels is/are designed such that in any event a part of a product, which product enters in the outer radial third in at least one rising channel of the separator disk package into gaps between the separator disks, initially flows radially inward, is then diverted radially outward, and then is diverted back radially inward, where it, at the radial inner rim of the separator disk package, is discharged from the latter. As a result of the entry radially on the extreme outside and the exit radially on the extreme inside, the path of that part of the product which flow along the whole of this path becomes, particularly advantageously, very long.
In DE 610 987 PS or in U.S. Pat. No. 3,133,880, for example, specifically a diversion back outward of a product component which initially flows radially inward does not takes place.
According to one variant and also according to a further invention which shall be considered independently, between two radially or substantially radially extending lugs, in particular between the second lug of a disk segment and the first lug of the, in the peripheral direction, next disk segment in the peripheral direction, there is provided a further (preferably fourth) lug, which has a lesser radial height, in any event than the lugs also serving as spacers, so that, between the vertical top side of this further lug and the bottom side of the axially next upper disk, a cross-sectional reduction or a gap is formed in the flow channel, through which product (in particular solid particles) can flow outward out of the disk package.
Below, the invention is described in greater detail, on the basis of several illustrative embodiments, with reference to the drawings.